Wandering but not Lost
by TheAgentRed
Summary: Set in AU where the only difference is that Momoshiki did not attack during the Exams, takes place 4 months after Boruto's humiliation. Basically Boruto wants to just live a quiet and stable life away from his father, but due to responsibilities as a maturing ninja that wish can't be fulfilled easily.
1. Chapter 1

" _Focus_ "

I weaved the 36 hand signs I required to use the jutsu, originally the technique required 44 hand seals. But luckily I was a prodigy so I managed to cut it down to only 36. The river rose and formed the body of a dragon.

" _Now to focus even more_ "

Electricity surged through the dragon, as Lighting Release was imbued into the dragon.

" _Now for the execution"_

An intense pain surged through my body, my legs cramped up but before they gave away I just managed to propel my dragon forward into the forest. Electricity crackled as about a third of the thicket was razed in mere moments.

"That is enough for today" my sensei Sasuke said as he carried my exhausted body.

Screams were heard everywhere as Sasuke carried the young blonde back to Naruto's house, probably due to the massive inferno outside the village walls. Tossed Boruto onto his former bed. He then took notice of how the room was still clean, tidy and most importantly maintained despite its former occupant being more or less permanently absent if it weren't for today.

"Why here?" I whispered, exhausting the last of my strength to utter those syllables before a wave of fatigued swept over my body and I fell unconscious.

…

"Boruto?" said a calm, caring but most notably soft voice that which I knew all too well.

Great, Sasuke-sensei just _had to drop me here_ , I might have to have a talk with him later. I don't even think I have done anything wrong? Like seriously, what did I do to piss him off so much that he would drop me **here**? Not to Aunt Sakura, who has stated plainly on multiple occasions and dinners that she would be willing to heal me after training, Aunt Hanabi or I don't know… the hospital? Why here? I then pieced together a startling possibility in my mind. Perhaps the reason he did this… was to punish me for stealing some of his Military Ration Pills! That must be it. But I only took a bit, only enough to do some chemical testing on them to experiment with stimulant compounds so that I can make poisons for my mundane job as the Hokage's son/pitiful errand boy.

My legs were still aching from the intense training I had done, I am probably bordering on have chakra exhaustion again for the fifth time this week due to Sensei's rigorous training. But they should be enough to make a quick escape. Ok, time for a quick plan. I pretended to do a loud cough and at the same time made a Kage Bushin under the blankets and immediately used transformation jutsu to transmute it into a lizard. I stood up and started limping out the door.

"No no! You got to rest. Would you like a cup of water?" My mum asked. I don't hate her, its not like I want to make her upset its just that I can't stand living inside the Hokage's house. It has always puzzled me how mum could deal with never having the man home.

Just then, the lizard I created climbed out through a small gap in the window of my room.

"Body rep… technique" I slurred as my body dropped limp onto rock hard concrete.

Good, it's not wood so that means that I am outside.

"Boruto?" A pink-haired woman with a distinct green diamond on her forward, which was obviously the famous Strength of a Hundred Seal inquired.

I was too tired to utter words, I scowled at her to hopefully send a non-verbal message of "Get me far away from the bastard idiot Hokage's house".

"Boruto! You come back in here, it is still not safe for me to go out."

Aunt Sakura helped mum carry me back to my former room, one hand grabbing each limb.

"Why…" I whispered to Auntie.

"I know, it will be explained soon I promise" Sakura smiled.

After being hoisted to the bed I felt a burning but energizing sensation in my stomach, yes… Chakra Healing. I eased as the fatigue of all my muscle fibres subsided as aunt Sakura worked her masterful medical ninjutsu.

"Naruto wants to meet you at the Hokage office Boruto, now I know that you and him haven't been on good terms but please forgive him, he truly is trying the best he can with keeping everyone safe and spending time with his own family at the same time. After you left he did change, he really did. I am sure that you will understand when you get older. Besides, unlike him at least you had parents you know what I mean? " the pink-haired healer softly said.

I always wondered why the geezer never used his clones to sign papers and send his actual self to his family like… wouldn't interacting with people be more complicated then signing papers? Try my ass.

"Where is Sasuke-Sensei?" I asked

"Unfortunately he was sent on another mission"

"How long?"

"Don't know, probably about a couple of months minimum" She frowned. Having a constantly deployed husband must be rough. Sarada unlocked her Sharingan because of that after all.

"Well that sucks, who will train me now?"

"The Konoha Library is a great resource"

"Around 85% of the Konoha Library is full of useless junk, the all 15% remaining is Chunin restricted or above. And suppose that I actually have access to the 15%, I don't have enough money to even buy and maintin the weekly fee of the card due to terrible terrible jobs that I am getting." I replied.

It was a negative and pessimistic reply, but it was true. I was a genin so I could only get D or C rank missions. All the C rank missions are always done by Chunin so I am forced to scrape by by doing D rank missions which **suck.** They only pay about 2500 to 30000 ryo ( **A/N** Keep in mind these are peace times so ninja demand is lower), which is usually enough for 3 days of rent at the apartment I am staying at. That would be decent if it weren't for the fact that I have to share the money with the 2 other genin in my group and of course my Jounin "sensei" Mirai. So I only get 3 quarters of a day's rent and to make up the gap I have to send my clones to work in the Konoha mail service, the same one I worked at during the Ghost Incident a couple of years ago.

"Have you read 85% of Konoha Library?" aunt Sakura questioned.

"No, but they say themselves that 50% of the library is not dedicated to ninjutsu and 35% of it is rank D jutsu or lower, Let alone rank B and A which I am studying right now under Sasuke Sensei" I replied truthfully.

"Its not always about what rank the jutsu is but its about how you use it"

"Tell that to every Hokage ever, Orochimaru the former Sannin and the Orphanage head Kabuto who used what was possibly the most dangerous jutsu in history to pilot his scheme. Ranks mat…"

A huge demonic and unholy force spontaneously slammed into my face before I could finish whatever I was saying, the impact was so big that I felt my face and bone contort and break under the immense pressure.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way! You are Naruto's son so you have to do what I say." Was what I heard as I descended into the dark realm of unconsciousness?

…

I woke up coughing heavily, around the room was Sarada, Sakura, mum, Mirai, and the Hokage. Great, absolutely great.

"I guess I kind of overdid it" aunt Sakura smiled shyly.

"A bit huh…" Sarada sighed.

"Boruto, it is time we have a talk" the Hokage spoke.

This is going to be a long talk. I don't know what I had done to be honest, could be the fire I caused? No, It was legally in training grounds, sue me. Was it because they know I had been secretly ripping pieces out of the Forbidden Scroll of Seals every day and then re piecing them in order to learn Kinjutsu? Oh no…

 _To Be Continued_

 _I'll be the roooouuuuuundabout!... (5 points for getting this reference)_

 _ **Thanks for reading, be sure to review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Boruto, It seems… I have been a little unfair. Our relationship is pretty bad. I understand that I haven't been the best father, and I have been trying. I really have, but I guess that is all I can really say for an excuse… Do you reckon we could maybe reconcile?" Naruto smiled, raising his fist to prepare a fistbump.

"No," I replied.

"…I guess we aren't ready yet. But I have a deal, Kirigakure and the Kazekage have agreed that if you complete a series of bounty hunts you are given a choice of 2 rewards. The first is to get regular pay for both missions, which are each A rank…"

"Finally! Something that isn't mundanely easy…"

"The second option is the privilege to end your suspension and be able to participate in the next Chunin Exams".

"Great! Now for the briefing?"

"You are to be teamed with Shikamaru Nara and Mirai Sarutobi"

"Isn't Shikamaru-san your advisor? Are you just gonna deploy him on a mission?"

"Shikadai is already sent on a mission, Shikamaru will be an asset in both planning and intel. And Mirai is sent to keep an eye on you" The Hokage explained as I saw Mirai smile and wave at me at the corner of my eye.

"Now I can't specify the details of the mission itself due to it being classified and obviously there are other people around here. Now the reason why they are here is because of another matter, and that is this!" The village leader continued as he pointed to the black forest on the outskirts of the village.

"Oh, that… Yeah it was Sasuke-sensei's idea"

"No it wasn't" A certain Uchiha with glasses interrupted.

"Yes it was, he was the one who trained my Lightning Release and…"

"He only said 'You have seemed to master the basics more or less… now impress me'. That did not mean 'make a catastrophe that would have put hundreds of lives in danger as well as millions of ryo in property damage if it weren't for our emergency department being situated close to the fire'"

"Wait… How do you know" I asked

"I was watching the whole time"

"Why and where?"

"That doesn't matter"

"No… Like seriously I am curious, it's not every day I have a stalker. _Or is it? Hehehe."_

"And how would **you know** that I was stalking you?" Sarada yelled.

I then pointed at Aunt Sakura, who was flustered and turned away.

"Look, all I want to know is. Why have you been stalking me at least once a week ever since we were academy students? I figured it would be an appropriate time to ask now."

"Woah woah! Hold on, let us not go on a pointless tangent detour from the conversation at hand!" Mirai interjected.

"Mirai is right. We have witnesses of what you have done, under normal circumstances you could be fined for hundreds of thousands of ryo. But since it seems that it was unintentional and the jutsu you casted was unstable and you were under supervision of a certified sensei you are pardoned with the condition of community service. A chakra restricted community service" The blonde man explained.

"What? I am sorry! I didn't know that my unperfected and unrefined jutsu would accidentally cause that much damage, and I am sorry that your Konoha emergency force aren't good enough at water release to put out bushfires without breaking a sweat. And what even is chakra restricted?"

"No ninjutsu or genjutsu, so that especially means no shadow clones"

"NO!" I exclaimed as I formed 3 Kage Bushins, before the smoke cleared I used transformation jutsu to transform one of them into a rhinoceros beetle making the illusion that there were only 3 of me.

"Stop it Boruto!" Hinata cried, obviously holding back unshed tears.

I immediately dispelled all but one clone.

"Fine, when does the mission start?"

"About 6:00pm, 1 hour from now"

"ok, I will get geared then…"

"You will have to do community service first, and then you shall be allowed to take part in the mission" Naruto interrupted.

"What?!" I yelled.

…

"Man, this sucks… I have to plant all this 500 metre metre squared area with crops. All in one hour without any jutsu. My old man always finds a way to ruin my life." I thought as felt a slight sensation at my feet.

Ah, yes. It was my rhinoceros beetle clone carrying another couple of pieces of the scroll of seals, which I trust should be enough to learn the Multi Shadow Clone technique. I grabbed the pieces, released the clone then sealed the scraps into my personal "storage kunai", which was basically a kunai wrapped with paper that had a seal on it for storing things.

"The Lord did say 'no jutsu'"

" _Shit",_ I thought as I jumped, turning around to see the tooootally totally wonderful Mirai.

"How did you get enough money to pay for one?" Mirai asked.

"None, I made it myself. Why?" I scowled.

"Nothing at all, why the long face? Why do you always have to be hostile around me? Is it because of the chunin exams? That was like 5 – 6 months ago, people have forgotten and I have not done anything to you so what is the matter?"

"Its that despite lacking capabilities, you…"

A sharp pain pierced my cheek, I lifted my eyes to see Mirai with a kunai lodged into my cheek. She then dragged her kunai upwards, shredding my cheek and just before the blade reached my eyes I woke up out of trance panting heavily. The pain disappeared and so did the injury. It was genjutsu.

"You were saying?"

"Nothing…"

Damn, I hate her even more now. Ok maybe I was wrong for incorrectly gauging her strength, but did she really have to go that far and put me through a very traumatic genjutsu as shredding someone's face from cheek to forehead with a kunai? I stood there planting crops, humiliated. I made an inner promise to take revenge on her someday.

"I guess it's time to go. I am done"

"Alright then! Let's go!" Mirai exclaimed cheerfully.

I dashed to the village gate to meet up with Shikamaru-san.

"Man… You should really stop with that attitude when speaking to the Hokage, he already has a lot on his plate" the Nara said.

"Are we ready?" Mirai checked.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru sighed.

"I guess" I replied

"We are going west to Amegakure to capture a religious extremist leader with an agenda to serve a lord 'Jashin'" the leader briefed.

Our group then headed, I am curious about who these religious extremists actually are.

\- To be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

"So… Boruto-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"How are you and Shikadai?"

"Good"

"How is training?"

"It was good but since Uncle Sasuke has left I have no one to teach me, the best thing I can do now is ask someone I trust to borrow books from the Konoha Library for me"

" _What a drag"_ Shikamaru thought, this is going to be a long long trip, he hated exercise. They just had to run out of good tacticians and it so happened that the case was to do with the Jashin religion. Something that he was already familiar with, what an unlucky day. It was much better to be inside a room and scold Naruto.

And what was even more 'of a drag' was the constant perpetual rain in the… Land of Rain (you guessed it), Amegakure. Shikamaru didn't like getting soaked by the rain, he did not necessarily enjoy having his sandals and feet soaked in mud. He didn't like the way the water splashed onto his back every time he took a step. But what truly amused him was the fact that the son of the Hokage had an umbrella.

"Where did you get that umbrella?" Shikamaru called out, he had to utilize the full extent of his vocal cords to get his message across due to the loud rain, something else that needed excessive effort.

"Oh… from this." Boruto answered as he picked up a branch from a random garden plant.

"Transformation Jutsu" with a puff of smoke the inanimate branch became an unopened black umbrella.

"Want one?" Boruto inquired.

"I want one!" Mirai interjected.

"No! I did not ask you!" Boruto stated matter-of-factly as Mirai pouted, head sunk down to endure the misery of not having shelter.

"Thanks, why did you not do this beforehand?

"You did not ask"

"What a drag" Shikamaru sighed.

"Wait… Boruto-kun. How did you use Transformation Technique without hand-signs?" Shikamaru asked in shock. How did the kid learn to use the jutsu without hand-signs and with such ease? Must have took a ton of practice, but who would spend that much time mastering an E-rank jutsu?

"This is a more advanced version of the Transformation jutsu, inspired by Granny Tsunade. It does not need constant chakra emission, the no-hand-sign thing is just me being good at chakra control" Boruto bragged.

"Turns out that Boruto-kun is indeed very talented" Shikamaru thought, it wasn't that he didn't think he was talented. But judging by the way Boruto spoke about his transformation technique, there was something _special_ about it. Something that was completely his own. The boy always added a new twist on something that no-one would even think about, he could still remember that one day when he overheard Naruto and Sasuke were discussing about Boruto's most recent jutsu: The Vanishing Rasengan. The Hokage couldn't stop talking that day. Now that he got to interact with him more in person he got that "special vibe" from him.

"Boruto-kun, I was a little bit lenient before but I order you to explain your abilities, skills and fighting style and preference to me for the sake of the mission" Shikamaru urged.

"But it is my secret!" Boruto complained.

"That is an order" Shikamaru sighed back.

"Fine! All I did during the couple of months after the Chuunin Exams was train Lightning and Water release, Shurikenjutsu and various E-rank jutsus."

"Can you explain in more detail specifically how much you did?"

"I didn't do that much I promise!"

"Fine…. What a drag" Shikamaru sighed. He felt sorry for the Seventh, having a normal-behaved son like Shikadai was already troublesome. Shikamaru shivered at what it would be like to have a trouble-maker like Boruto as a son.

"I guess it's time to take a break, I am going to the tavern" Shikamaru sighed for probably the 10th time this afternoon.

"I guess I am going there to! I have to dry up!" Mirai panted in relief.

"I'll just get something to eat, so I guess I will go to the tavern" Boruto joined.

The three ninja entered the tavern, on the outside it looked like just a regular wooden structure with a hay roof, old fashioned. But on the inside the walls were painted jade and the table's azure, exotic colours. Sitting on each table were people… but not regular people, as the three ninja took notice as soon as they entered the tavern. Every single inhabitant except the waitress and the owner had pins and needles stuck to them. They were not, _human_. More like _flesh puppets_.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" Mirai blew a massive fireball at the owner of the tavern, incinerating the entire building, melting the stone floors of the tavern in the process. The entire building went up in flames and collapsed. Both Shikamaru and Boruto reacted to the scenario and evacuated almost-instantaneously, Shikamaru with experience and Boruto with reflexes.

"God damn it, there goes the puppets…" The waitress who was in the trajectory of the fireball spoke, the waitress's body was half charred black. The man was split into 2 halves, the black and charred side and the untouched and clothed in green waitress attire and topped off with short blond hair.

"Aww man, we have to deal with this sorta shit again" A black charred body rolled on the ground.

"Be careful Mirai and Boruto these guys are unkillable. And don't shed a single drop of blood, alright?" Shikamaru recalled the last time he fought one of these religious extremist, he had experienced a lot of bad things as a ninja but seeing Hidan kill his master was the event that often haunted his dreams along with his father's death at the hands of the Juubi's Bijuu bomb.

"So… easy mission?" Boruto spoke out.

"You are far from done" A deep manly tone interrupted. A bulky dark-skinned appeared out of the mist which group did not notice taking form due to the events that had transpired.

"Oh, I guess it saves us the trouble of finding you." Mirai stated.

"I'm hungry, I didn't have enough time to bring lunch" Boruto complained as he charged towards the unnamed bulky extremist.

"Boruto! Don't be reckless!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Well maybe, if you didn't force me to do stupid community service or at least let me use jutsu… then I would have packed lunch and I wouldn't have to kill this guy quickly! I am sorry Shikamaru-san, I am well aware it would be better to capture him intact and and send him to the village for interrogation. But I just want to get this fight over with so I can have a god damn meal. I don't care if I incinerate him or mince him I just want this to be over!" Boruto explained as he clashed kunai with the criminal.

"Boruto this isn't about whether we get optimal results, you are recklessly charging an enemy that you don't know the cap…" Mirai's explanation was cut off as a blood-curdling scream resonated.

Mirai and Shikamaru watched in horror as they saw Boruto's head get cut from his body as red blood sprayed across the battlefield along the path of its landing.

"Nooooo! Boruto!" both Jonin screamed in unison.

"Ahahaha! Now its your turn!" The wanted man said as he pointed his kunai at them.

"It is a shame really, I expected a lot more from the son of the Hok…." Once again the scene was interrupted by yet another blood-curdling scream as this time it was the bulky criminal's head that was sent flying.

"Shikamaru-san do you have Military rations, like those soldier pills that let you fight for a day. Because I totally deserve it as I both dealt with the criminal and at the same time kept his head in tact so we can interrogate him later, assuming he was like the 2 Mirai just burned and 'can't die'" Boruto asked as he sent lightning chakra into the man's body, frying his nerves and cooking his fat.

"Boruto…. How did you… I don't even know…"

"It's my secret! Don't tell anyone ok?" Boruto interrupted the awestruck and dumbfounded Mirai.

" _You truly are a prodigy_ " Shikamaru thought to himself.

" _I see how you did it Boruto-kun, you first acted reckless to lure your opponent… Whether it was intentional or not. And then you most likely used transformation jutsu on the mist to give off the impression that you were killed, you transformed the mist just as the guy beheaded you. But then as that happened you had something inanimate like a shuriken ready so you can complete the illusion by transforming the inanimate thing into your decapitated head and throwing it out of the forest to simulate your beheading. And at the same time you also used transformation jutsu to create a fake corpse made out of fog_ " Shikamaru analysed Boruto's fighting but chose not to disclose this information as it would surely annoy Boruto.

Shikamaru tossed a shuriken at Boruto's "corpse" and watched it phase through the body much like Obito Uchiha's close-ranged Kamui.

" _I see, so this is not a normal transformation technique, this is more of a technique that can 'mask the appeance of things' without spending chakra to transform it into the actual physical object. You just changed the appearance of the fog. Boruto Uzumaki, I guess you aren't just a troublemaker who cheated in the exams._ "

Perhaps this mission won't be a drag for Shikamaru after all.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

"Boruto-kun, what do you want?"

"Huh?"

"I'll buy you anything! You deserve it afterall. That was a very clean execution you did on that cultist"

"Uhh… No thank you Mirai _**–sensei**_ " Boruto replied, scowling at the honorific.

"Hey! What was that? C'mon Boruto-kun…" Mirai pouted.

"I am going outside, I will be right back." Boruto informed his team mates as he left the building with a bag of fries, a burger and a soft drink. The typical fast food meal.

"What is up with him?" Mirai asked Shikamaru.

"Don't know" He sighed.

Mirai honestly did not know why the boy was so hostile towards her, she tried. She really did try to be friendly to him but he just wouldn't get along. Everyone in the village had stopped scorning him out of respect for the Hokage so she couldn't understand why the boy had not opened up.

"I guess, he is just torn between two views. On one hand he can just act normally and accept everyone, but then he would be riding on his father's coat-tails. If it wasn't for his mother, sister and the respect people have for the Hokage himself he would be just like what Naruto was back then. A loser, failure, outcast. On the other-hand he can deny us, but going against the grain is never easy."

"That makes sense"

"As I said, I don't know. That's just a hunch" Shikamaru shrugged.

"So… what did you order?"

"Sushi with Mackerel and kelp"

"Like always huh, Shikamaru-san" Mirai smiled as she consumed her tororo soba.

"You were just like… Asuma sensei. With the tororo soba". Shikamaru commented, but then quickly retracted.

"Oh, sorry about that Mirai…"

"No no its fine. I guess all three of us have lost something huh?" Mirai smiled.

"So on the topic at hand, when are we going to move out?" Mirai continued, she would prefer soon. The quicker the mission is done, the quicker she can go back home and enjoy her favourite soap opera and finally finish binge watching all Kagemasa films.

"I have a feeling we won't have to" He smirked.

"Why is that?" Mirai raised her left eyelid, perplexed at his answer.

"You'll see, it will all be done in about 7 minutes minimum, 10 minutes max"

"Umm…. Ok, so whilst we wait 10 minutes can you tell me more about my dad?"

The two of them engaged in idle chat, Mirai knew Shikamaru enough to trust him on his words. Their conservation will last only 10 minutes max, 7 minutes at worst. She would have to make good use of this time...

"Done!" Boruto exclaimed, smiling after kicking the door of the inn open.

"Wrong one, Boruto-kun" Boruto's smile shifted into a frown as Shikamaru took another sip of tea.

"What the heck? Shikamaru-san what do you mean I got the wrong dude?" Boruto protested. He was 100% sure he got right person, afterall the guy was devoted to Jashin and was psychopathic. A typical trait he would think a devote of a killer god would have.

" _What a drag_ " Shikamaru thought as he breathed a long and deep sigh. He had predicted that Boruto would be back in 7 minutes minimum and 10 minutes maximum. Around 5 minutes have passed, that was all the reason that was needed. But of course, that explanation was not going to prove sufficient.

"I can tell because he is suffering" Shikamaru stated, matter-of-factly.

"So what?"

"High class Jashin members are all masochists. He ain't a high class member, which means he ain't on our list. Our list only consists of high priority targets who are the upper class members of the cult. So no sorry Boruto-kun you have the wrong person. Although, I can tell by his necklace that he is a member. Just not our target, we will apprehend him" Shikamaru explained as he knocked out the dislocated head, and then placed it in a sack along with the other head.

"By the way Boruto-kun, I am grateful that you took the time to bleed out his head"

"Thanks Shikamaru-san, uhhh… about that. I had thought that these guys can die because of mal-nutrition, so wouldn't that mean that he can die because of lack of blood which means lack of oxygen to his brain?"

"No, Jashin cultists don't need oxygen to give energy to their cells as the labs show. They only need enzymes and proteins to fuel cell replication."

"So, when are we going to look for the other guy?" Boruto scowled.

"We aren't going to. It would do us even more harm if we pursue the criminal. He or she can call on the entire group to ambush us. We are in a winning position now, we can bring these 2 back to the village, interrogate them then plan a coordinated attack at the heart of the cult. There is no need to take risks to hasten the inevitable" Shikamaru explained.

"So… We are done with the mission?!" Boruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah… I guess. Go ahead Boruto-kun, Mirai and I will report the mission to the Hokage. Just be prepared to get your pay check" Shikamaru sighed as Boruto zoomed off out of the inn back to home.

"What a drag" Shikamaru sighed.

"Are we sure we should let him go alone like that?"

"Yes, if we don't then he would think that we are insulting his capabilities" Shikamaru finished his cup of tea and stood up to return to report the mission.

"So… Can you continue that story about my father please?"

…

"That mission was too easy! I am going to kill the Chunin Exams!" Boruto thought as his clone carried him back home through the forest.

"Do I really have to carry you?" His clone scowled.

"Running is too tiring, it is much easier to have you carry me" Boruto sighed as he relaxed slumped over his clone's soldier.

The clone grunted as it (or 'he' as Boruto likes to call it, he loves humanizing his clones) jumped across the forest until 20 more minutes past and he reached the gates of the Leaf. The clone then noticed a bushy browed man wearing a green jumpsuit watching him from atop a weapon's store. Ignoring the stare, the clone ran into Boruto's apartment. Checked in and set his master on a bed.

"Release" Boruto murmured as he dismissed his clone, receiving a tingling feeling as his chakra returned to him.

"What the hell was Metal… no, that man looked too old. Why the hell was his dad staring at me" Boruto wondered but was too tired to process any thought and after a couple of seconds past sleep found him.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a very calming breeze, in a desolate land. The breeze was the only thing that Boruto focused on as he walked through this bland and dead realm. He didn't know why he was here and neither did he care, his mind was too focused on the calm sensation that the wind made him sense as it played with his hair.

"My hair is getting long, I should probably get it cut" Boruto made a mental sticky note.

"Boruto Uzumaki, do you know what fate truly is?" A smooth voice asked him.

Boruto's head snapped to the right as he saw an ethereal like white-skinned entity. "Is he albino?" was the first thing that Boruto thought.

"You know, humans believe a misconception that fate is predetermined. And that prophecies are absolute. But people aren't decided by destinies or prophecies, people **gravitate** towards them."

"uhh…. Ok then" Boruto replied, lifting his left eyelid in a confused expression. Instantly the Desolate planet and the albino figure disappeared and was replaced by his room. It was strange, it was as if he was awake the entire time and was hallucinating and not asleep and dreaming… weird.

"What am I going to do today?" Boruto lazily turned his head to see his apartment's digital clock, 7:00am it read.

As Boruto walked to the tight toilet room he noticed one of his eyes was black and glimmered with a blue iris. He jumped in terror as he thought had some sort of eye cancer. Eye cancer would have been terrible. Alas his breath slowed as he calmly came to a realization.

"Oh… Right, it's been so long" Boruto remembered his academy days when he unlocked a temporary power. One that apparently made him the "Savior of the World" according to a prophecy. Although the feeling that arose from that dream was that of pure joy. Boruto later on dismissed that dream as just a dream and not reality.

"Could that guy be the man from before?" Boruto mused. Who knows? Perhaps he truly was the Child of Prophecy and will save the world from some global Armageddon or whatever. Kind of like the "Jesus Christ" from the Far Lands, which was currently the hot topic.

…

"Can I please go next time?" Mitsuki pleaded to Konohamaru-sensei.

"Sorry Mitsuki, we already have done enough that. So are we all for Boruto joining our guild?" Konohamaru asked the group.

"Only after that idiot becomes a Chuunin" Sarada sighed.

"I would have been happy to do it you know. He is my sun afterall…" the snake boy complained.

"What does that even mean?" The two Chuunin bickered.

"Quiet both of you. Ok, ok… so Mitsuki will be the one to tell Boruto. Is that ok? No more complaining?"

"That will be preferable" Mitsuki smiled. It had been a long time since he met his "sun".

…

It was best not to let anyone know about his "cool eye", he would have to hide it. He cupped his hands at the eyeball that housed his "cool eye".

"Partial Transformation Technique" And the eye turned normal.

He was proud of his mastery of his own genius self-created jutsu. Boruto was a boy who thought very highly of himself. It was just his nature and no amount of maturity ever seemed to change that. Even the incident at the Chuunin exams didn't sober his high opinion of himself. The transformation was absolutely flawless, requires a negligible amount of chakra to maintain and the transmutation was indistinguishable from the actual thing.

"Hey… Boruto open the door" A lazy voice, obviously Shikadai.

"Shikadai?"

"We don't have time Boruto, hurry!" Metal shouted

"But I have not brushed my teeth yet…"

The 2 Chuunin and fellow Genin dragged Boruto out of the room. Boruto did not have time to dress properly and was forced out dressed in his pyjamas.

"I can't go out like this!"

"Don't worry Boruto! I always bring a spare of this!" Metal whipped out the iconic green spandex suit.

"Uhh, no thank you" Boruto declined politely.

"Hurry Boruto! Every second counts" Inojin yelled, and then the trio dragged the blondie out violently. Boruto knew better than to resist, it would only make things worse. The trio guided their confused comrade to the Nara forest.

Boruto did not know what the hell was going on, but one thing was certain… It wasn't good. Behind a marked tree lay a man passed out, obviously drunk. The man was obviously Metal's dad, they were practically copy-paste clones of each other except it was rumoured that unlike Rock Lee Metal actually had a hidden talent for ninjutsu.

"Ok Boruto, this is what we are going to do, I don't have enough patience to explain it to you in words. So you just have to watch" The Nara spoke quickly as he transformed himself into a wolf.

"Ok Lee! _Bulllseeeye!_ " Metal whispered to his father whilst pointing to direction of interest.

"YEAHHHHHHHHH…. Gate of JOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" A green aura exploded from the man as he picked up wolf Shikamaru and threw him into the air in the direction pointed.

"Hell no…" Boruto said.

"Hell yes!" Inojin interjected.

"NO NO NO"

"YES YES YES" Metal Lee repeated as he pushed Boruto into Rock Lee's arms. The father then clutched Boruto and tossed him.

Massive pain spread over Boruto's skin as the air friction scorched him. He quickly transformed into a crocodile to a hawk to help counteract this pain. In his bird form he then spun around, creating a vortex of air to help him reduce the massive air friction which is causing him pain even when transformed into a hawk.

"Well there goes my day… I wonder where I am being sent to…"

The force that Lee's father threw him at almost gave him a concussion, it was so much that he felt like he was going to be sent to space. All the boy knew was that it was going to take a while to land, and by then he would have to land safely.


End file.
